


Teeth

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Job, Couch Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Matsuoka Rin's Teeth, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rating: M, Romance, Romantic Angst, Teeth, an attempt on sex, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haruka were just playing video games when Rin suddenly gets frisky. But when it came down to it, Haruka said something that shocked Rin... Rated M, RinHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

"Seriously, quit cheating!" Rin snapped furiously.

"Just admit you should've read the instructions," Haruka calmly replied, eyes staring at the TV screen.

Rin kept attempting to crash his go-kart at Haruka's so he could gain better speed, but Haruka sped at the right moment and made Rin's go-kart slip over to the other side, falling behind the race. Gritting teeth but filled with confidence in winning this damn game, he kept going with his not-so-successful strategy.

"I don't need instructions," Rin contended arrogantly at his boyfriend.

"If you don't have a plan, then life is just a bunch of paths which confuse you to the ends of the earth. If we didn't have instructions, what would we be doing-?"

"Can you not be deep in video games? I know we've played this for two hours, but still…"

Rin glanced over to Haruka who took his eyes away from the screen and stuck out a bit of his tongue. Rin felt his right eye twitching, but deep inside him, a sudden yet not unwelcoming desire came when Haruka did his sassy gesture. Rin tried passing his calculating scheme-if Haruka was doing such a thing-and resumed playing, but he fondled at the idea of what he planned. I know I always think the other idea all the time, but...this game is getting boring...

There were two predicaments he could chose: make it obvious he wanted to do something...provocative, or continue planning ways to defeat Haruka in this impossible game.

Rin smirked and looked over at Haruka whose focus was on the game.

Rin played casually; knowing once he maneuvered his go-kart to Haruka's, the controller will trigger a vibrating sensation for every hit. With that plan set, Rin's go-kart became fast and rode beside Haruka's go-kart once more. Then, perfectly timed, Rin leaned over at Haruka's go-kart which sped up and Rin's go-kart crashed onto the wall.

"You-ah!"

Chuckling deviously, Rin's controller-pressed hard on Haruka's crotch-vibrating in seconds-was enough for a long moan of tantalizing thirst. It was just a shaking vibration, but Rin knew his lover's weak spots enough to exploit it in cunning ways. Haruka looked up with a flustered face, cheeks blushing red in a nervous yet cute expression. That just added the heat for Rin.

"Did...you do that to cheat?" Haruka huffily spoke. His chest motioned up and down in quick pants; Rin didn't think 'shock' was correct to describe his lascivious self. Staring at his defensive, shriveling body, intrigued by the vibration, made Rin's member uncomfortably tight but sexually active.

"Well I could admit defeat and let you win..." Rin replied teasingly, eyes low and cheeky, "but why settle on a game prize when you can have me?" Smirking slightly he got on his knees and crawled closer to Haruka.

Before making a run for it, Haruka was caught by the waist from Rin's arm, forcefully pulled taken abck to the couch. Rin quickly covering Haruka so he couldn't escape and smirked when his lover looked away, speechless.

Face flushed deep red, eyes wide and lips tightly closed in a purse fashion, Rin lowered his face-their foreheads touching -and took Haruka's lips in a kiss. He playfully licked his lover's tightly closed lips, impatient for an entrance. Haruka stifled meek moans until his lips began parting; right away Rin darted his tongue into his mouth and tangled their tongues in a messy kiss.

Haruka's hands roaming up and down on his back, gripping his shirt but made no effort to stop Rin from this activity. Suddenly, Rin took his shirt and tried pulling it off whilst kissing Haruka furiously. Although too distracted in kissing, Haruka managed to pull away his shirt successfully and, with both hands on Rin's head, pulled him back to kiss him deeper.

But as Rin's lips kissed and licked Haruka's chest teasingly, slowly going to the waistline, Haruka spoke up in an quiet tone.

"Mmph, Rin-?"

"Yeah?" Rin glanced up as his tongue circled around his navel.

"Are you going to..." Haruka glanced shyly at him, embarrassed to ask.

"This?" Rin cupped his hand firmly between Haruka's peaking bulge. With a squeeze, he heard a squeak.

"Are y-you going to-"

"Suck it?" Moving his hand away he placed his lips and deeply kissed his pants. Rin pulled his face away began pulling his pants off rapidly.

Once the pants were off, Rin saw Haruka's supple yet marginally erected penis waiting for attention. Rin thought about teasing Haruka for the time being, but now seeing this poor thing made him think otherwise. Bringing his lips to the tip, Haruka blurted something out suddenly.

"The game!"

Glanced up, his lips still on Haruka's tip, he moaned, "Hmm?"

"The game, we should turn it off..." He got up in a fumble but was pinned hard on the couch by Rin who placed himself on top; their faces staring at each other and Rin continued to smirk deviously and adding weight on Haruka. He wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"No need to worry about that," Rin said seductively. "Just relax and enjoy this..." Sinking down again, he touched his penis and brought it close to his lips when Haruka blurted something out again.

"I, uh, forgot something..."

Rin looked up, annoyed. "What is it now?"

"Um...I forgot to feed the fish..." Haruka replied, sounding unsure.

"...We don't have a pet!"

"Oh...can we have one?"

What was he playing at? Rin used his hand to touch Haruka's penis and rubbed him whilst staring at Haruka's face. Continuing his repeated rhythm, he watched his face carefully. Haruka clearly enjoyed it; biting his bottom lip and moaning in pleasure like always. But every moment he tried taking his in his mouth, Haruka became hesitant rather quickly. It got to a point where Rin thought to ask him what was wrong after three weak excuses were thrown at him. Rin pulled himself up again, covered his whole body over Haruka's and allowed his weight to pin him down while facing Haruka.

Haruka looked away but Rin asked him in a whisper by his ear, "What's wrong? Tell me, please?"

Rin waited patiently; Haruka muttered unheard words but he let his boyfriend find time to speak.

"I...it hurts," Haruka said nervously.

"Wait, it hurts?"

"Yeah, sometimes it does...when you suck me…"

Rin processed what he meant and as much as he tried to stay calm, his body abruptly rose and he covered his mouth.

"I was hurting you when we were having sex?" Rin shouted in dismay.

"Wait-"

"Why didn't you say anything, I would've stopped! Was I hurting you there...or everywhere? I'm so sorry, Haru, I didn't mean!-!" He covered his mouth. Rin had no idea that all this time he had hurt him, the one thing he never wanted to do again…

"Shit...I'm so sorry…."

Haruka pulled himself up and reached out to Rin.

"Rin, it's fine-"

"No it's not!" Rin shouted, shaking his head.

Haruka took his hands and cupped Rin's face, "Rin, look at me!" Rin looked like he was about to cry but he stared back at him. "You never hurt me, it's just your teeth. When you give me a blowjob, your teeth sometimes scrap me...there, and it hurts."

"Then why didn't you say anything before? Why now?"

"Um...can it be that I was scared that you'd...be unhappy?" Haruka asked timidly.

"I'm always happy with you! If you felt uncomfortable, you could've told me and I wouldn't get upset like this! It's not your fault, I should've known my teeth would get in the way…" Rin looked completely sadden by this, his expression scrunched up in sorrow and felt his eyes burning a little.

"Rin, listen for a second?" He responded with a sniff and Haruka continued. "I'm sorry I never said anything before, I just got scared that you'd be upset and wouldn't want to do this with me anymore. But know seeing you like this...I can see you really care about my well-being. So, can we put this aside? If you're okay with it, I mean."

Staring in complete shock, Rin couldn't process anything except hugging Haruka back for comfort.

XxXxXxX

For the reminder of the day, Rin and Haruka laid on the couch, hugging, while fully clothed and had been quiet for too long. Haruka occasionally looked over to Rin who would glance away sadly and avoid his stares. The game was off; afternoon's sun rays entered their living room window and he felt tired. Although he hated Rin looking away from him, he knew Rin felt terrible after explaining why he felt uncomfortable.

Haruka wondered what he should say to ease the silent tension between them. He could say he was sorry again, but then Rin will retort in denial and say it was his fault. In all honesty, he had no idea what to do but just stay quiet for the time being. When the two could, they will talk about it.

Haruka felt Rin's face touch his chest, "...hey, Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Do I hurt you?"

Haruka took a moment, and replied tenderly, "No, I know you'd never hurt me."

Rin didn't say anything for a minute. But he did nod a little, almost as if he was about to sleep.

"Tired?" Haruka asked.

"Mmm...do you promise to tell me?"

"If I'm hurt?" He felt a nod on his chest. "Of course, as long as you promise me something."

Rin this time looked up from his chest and asked, "What's that?"

"That you'll be by my side, always." And Haruka kissed his forehead. "All right?"

It didn't take long for Rin to reply with a kiss for him, their lips softly kissing in loving fashion.

When they finished, Rin said, "But there's one thing I'm gonna do tomorrow...I'm gonna beat you in Mario karts!" He grinned in a cocky way...but...

Haruka expressed a blank expression. And the nice moment was ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your reviews, kudos and patience! I hope you enjoy this, it took a lot of work to do (since I'm shy writing M rating stuff...)! :)


End file.
